Grenadier squad
The Grenadier squad was a GDI infantry squad that appeared in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background Grenadiers wear standard GDI combat armour with specially modified helmets to shield their head from shrapnel and potential trauma caused by the grenades. They carry grenades in their backpacks, as throwing grenades allow for more precision than using grenade launchers. The grenades themselves have miniature rocket engines embedded within them and minimal AI guidance, allowing them to reach enemies in remote locations with deadly precision. This gives grenadiers the ability to clear garrisoned buildings without destroying the structure itself. Due to the weight of the packs, the grenadiers usually exercise on the battlefield by performing jumping jacks and practice tossing their grenades around. With the advances in technology, the grenades no longer explode if they are not primed for detonation, despite the cowering of their handlers, should they accidentally drop them. Abilities Upgrades In-game The Grenadier squad's main role is to clear garrisons in urban combat situations; a single grenade guided by its AI can enter a building's window and blow its occupants out without severely damaging the garrison. They are also excellent anti-personnel troops, capable of wiping out squads of basic infantry in a single barrage of grenades. However grenadiers were not very effective against moving targets, as their grenades required 1–2 seconds before hitting the original spot. This makes grenadiers unsuited for fighting anything less than garrisoned buildings, structures and slower moving vehicles and infantry. Grenadier squads are also notorious for friendly fire, as the splash damage of their grenades can damage and kill fellow GDI soldiers. Grenadiers are excellent within vehicles such as APC's, guardian APC's, behemoths and hammerheads. With hammerheads they can simply do a fly by of garrisoned structures, and the grenadiers will do the work in wiping out all infantry in their line of sight. Grenadiers work well within a heavy harvester, as the grenades are lethal to infantry and can do very well against most vehicles. When upgraded with EMP grenades, they can perfom a role similiar role to the Enlightened and Awakaned for vehicle harrassment. Assessment Pros *Can clear garrisoned structures *Somewhat inexpensive *Excellent within vehicles such as Mobile Repair Transports, Guardian APCs, Behemoths and Hammerheads *Excellent Heavy harvester defense *Deadly against infantry and most vehicles if accurate Cons *Inaccurate *Vulnerable to Shadow Teams and Commandos *Slow attack allows fast units to avoid it easily *May cause friendly fire Quotes Idle *Alright guys. *How's your throwing arm? *Grenadier squad! *Grenades ready? *They're not ready for us. *Whaddaya say? Moving *You bet. *Go, go! *Right on! *Bend over. *Watch your step now. *We're on it. Garrisoning Structure *We'll take it! *We'll just walk on in. *Easy. *Quick, that building! Clearing Garrisoned Structure *Grab the plunger, we're flushing 'em out! *Get into throwing range! *Flush 'em out. *This'll get rid of 'em. *They're in there! *This is the fun part! *Those guys! *They won't be coming back out. Attacking *Throw it! *Grenades! *Let's give it to 'em! *Watch this! *We can take 'em. *Pull your pins! *Heave! *Heck yeah! Gallery File:Comp GRENADIER Idle.jpg|An idle grenadier squad upgraded with Composite Armour File:TW Grenadier Squad Firing.jpg|Firing File:CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art.png|Concept art File:CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 2.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 3.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 4.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 5.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 6.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 8.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Grenadier Concept Art 9.jpg|Ditto Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal